El hilo rojo del destino
by Gastino
Summary: Au. Se cree que las personas destinadas a conocerse y acabar juntas tendrán un hilo rojo atado al dedo menique. Muchas personas piensan que es una locura, aunque tal vez sea verdad…


Capítulo único.- El hilo rojo del destino

 **Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo especial que dije la semana pasada, al final decidí que sería un one-shot largo en vez de dos cortos, para que se pueda disfrutar mejor jejeje.**

 **Finalmente me gustaría desearles feliz año nuevo a todos los que lean esto, espero que se la pasen bien y que cumplan sus propósitos en el transcurso del año que viene, y si por alguna razón no se logra alguno, no se rindan, siempre existirá una próxima vez.**

 **Así que sin más que decir…** **¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Nunca podrás escapar de tu corazón,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **así que es mejor que escuches lo que tiene que decirte…"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Paulo Coelho, "El alquimista"**_

Era la tarde del 31 de diciembre, fecha en la que se celebra el fin del año para dar pasó a uno nuevo. Las personas iban y venían de varios lados, ya sea para comprar lo que se les olvido para la celebración, o simplemente para disfrutar el resto del día.

Luffy era un joven universitario que se encontraba sentado en la banca de un parque relativamente cercano de su residencia. Se había vuelto parte de su rutina el llegar al parque, sentarse y pensar. Aquella acción comenzó 2 meses atrás aproximadamente, el día en el que el escapaba de una mujer llamada Hancock, la nueva alumna que ingreso a su escuela y que se había obsesionado con él desde que la salvo de unos brabucones. La chica no era fea, al contrario era la más bella que hubiese visto en toda su existencia, pero no era de su tipo, Luffy quería ser una persona libre, sin compromisos, y en el caso de que él se enamorara, lo haría de la persona que le llamase la atención. Aunque no lo decía, el se sentía un poco solo, no existía una chica que lo comprendiera, realmente quería experimentar que se siente estar enamorado, pero sabía que en algún momento eso llegaría a pasar.

Rutinaria era la palabra que describía a la perfección la vida que actualmente llevaba el morocho ya que consistía en: comer, estudiar, trabajar, volver a comer y dormir, esas eran las acciones que él realizaba cada día. Aunque se podría agregar en la lista el ir al parque después del trabajo para sentarse a pensar y observar a las personas que transitaban a cada momento, en especial a una pelinaranja que se últimamente iba.

No sabía la razón del porque regresar al mismo lugar, pero lo hacía, tal vez era la tranquilidad que podía llegar a transmitir el sitio, tal vez era más refrescante, podrían existir muchas razones para ir, pero prefería no pensar en el asunto.

Miro su reloj y comprobó que eran las 8 de la noche, normalmente la hora en la que él decidía irse a su hogar para terminar sus actividades eran las 9 pm, pero ese día, al ser especial, decidió retirarse temprano para pasar tiempo con sus amigos e ir a recoger su kimono que llevo a la lavandería.

Se levantó de la banca y se fue, camino por varios minutos hasta que llegó a un pequeño supermercado, entro y compro varios tazones de ramen instantáneo, una vez salio, prosiguió con su camino a buscar su ropa. Cuando recogió la ropa, decidió irse a su casa para comer y vestirse. Paso por varias calles hasta que pudo divisar a varias esquinas, el edificio donde vivía. Estaba apunto de cruzar la calle cuando de repente vio como una chica corría, tratando de cruzar lo más rápido que podía. En ese instante las luces de los semáforos marcaron en verde dando paso a los autos que doblaban por esa calle.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tiro las bolsas de compra que tenía agarrado junto con el kimono y con una velocidad que no supo como alcanzo a obtener en ese momento, corrió en dirección de la chica, que, tal vez por miedo, se encontraba paralizada, observando como un gran camión se acercaba peligrosamente a su persona. Le grito varias veces para que se moverse del camino que seguía el vehículo, pero era inútil, simplemente pareciese como si su mente se hubiese apagado…

El conductor del camión, antes de doblar se percato de la chica en el camino, piso el freno con fuerza, pero él sabía que era inútil, para el peso que transportaba le resultaría muy complicado hacer una maniobra como esa. Simplemente espero lo peor, al igual que la chica.

Luffy por un momento pensó en rendirse, pero al ver como la chica volteo hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos, una determinación muy grande creció, logrando lo que dejo a algunos espectadores sorprendidos. Se detuvo y flexiono las piernas para luego dar un gran salto, lleno de su espíritu y valor, una vez alcanzo la posición de la chica, la apretó con la fuerza suficiente a su cuerpo para no lastimarla, y volvió a saltar pero esta vez con la muchacha en brazos.

Cerró por instinto los ojos esperando llegar al otro lado de la calle, cuando sintió que su cuerpo toco el frio pavimento, supo que lo había conseguido. Cuando los abrió, su vista se enfoco en la chica la cual portaba un hermoso kimono negro, con algunas flores rojas en forma de corazón y hojas normales de color verde, también una cinta amarilla en la cintura, al igual que en el cabello, amarrándolo y dejandolo recogido y puesto atrás de su cabeza, ella se encontraba en sus brazos, aferrada a él, esa chica era la misma que desde hace tiempo veía en el mismo lugar, sentada comiendo un helado, y observando a las personas con una sonrisa apagada. Esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción y aflojo un poco sus brazos para que se pudiera mover, pero la chica lo abrazo con más fuerza, dejándolo sorprendido.

 **-Todo se encuentra bien ahora-** fue lo que le susurro dulcemente a su oído, acariciándole su cabellera anaranjada, tratando de transmitirle seguridad y confianza para que lo soltara, ya que, aunque no lo admitiese, la muchacha tenía la fuerza suficiente para lastimarlo.

Luego de unos minutos la joven abrió los ojos lentamente, separándose del chico y mirando por todos lados, verificando en donde se encontraba. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver el camión que momentos antes estuvo a punto de atropellarla, estaba estacionado sobre la cera, dejando detrás suyo, un derrape de llantas. Volvió a virar su vista pero esta vez hacia el muchacho notando que la persona que fue su salvador era el mismo chico que tenía tantas ganas de conocer y que últimamente formaba parte de sus pensamientos… pero ¿cómo era eso posible?, lo mejor sería ir por el principio...

Nami, ese era el nombre de la chica que muchas personas llaman "perfecta", tal vez sea una locura catalogarla de esa manera, pero, no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

Pero en su niñez no era lo mismo. Ella desde muy pequeña demostró que poseía cualidades que muchos niños de su edad soñarían con tener, ganándose que los más envidiosos la molestasen, insultasen e inclusive la hiriesen con diferentes objetos.

Los abusos continuaron hasta los 8 años, pero en un punto las cosas estuvieron por pasar a mayores. Una tarde de febrero, en la escuela primaria donde ella estudiaba, un grupo de 4 niños, al ver que se encontraba sola al salir de la escuela, la intersecaron a unas cuantas calles, la niña trataba zafarse de sus agresores, pero al ser más, le era imposible. Cuando llegaron a un callejón, la arrojaron hacia unos contenedores de basura, luego comenzaron a golpearla, ella lloraba para que la dejasen en paz, pero pareciese como si les encantara verla sufrir, ya que simplemente se reían, cada vez que dejaban de golpearla, esperaban a que la pequeña tratará de levantarse para acto seguido, patearla para que se caiga. Ella simplemente quería que se acabara el dolor, así que cerró sus ojos, para ya no seguir viendo la satisfacción de aquellos niños. Espero el siguiente golpe pero nada sucedió, poco a poco abrió sus pequeños ojos y al ver el escenario frente a sus ojos, no pudo evitar soltar el llanto.

Momentos antes, un niño caminaba alegremente por la calle, con una bolsa de caramelos en su mano derecha, y con dinero en la otra, el niño tarareaba una canción desconocida, lo más probable es que la haya inventado…

Caminaba cerca de un callejón cuando de repente escucho a alguien gritar, pidiendo ayuda, el niño corrió en dirección del grito para encontrarse como un grupo de 4 niños golpeaban a una niña pelinaranja, la pequeña pedía que la dejaran en paz, pero los agresores solo se reían. El pequeño recordó que su tía Makino le dijo que si una mujer era maltratada, tenía que ser ayudada. Así que soltó lo que tenía en sus manos y se abalanzo para socorrer a la niña…

De regreso con Nami, ella vio como un niño, un poco más pequeño que ella, golpeaba fuertemente a los niños que momentos antes la lastimó, el niño era de tez morena, en su espalda colgaba un sobrero de paja que si se lo pusiera le quedaría muy grande, y bajo su ojo izquierdo se encontraba una cicatriz, varios gritos fueron escuchados esa tarde. Casi anocheciendo los agresores salieron corriendo del callejón, con los rostros morados por los golpes.

La pequeña Nami todavía estaba en el suelo por el dolor que recibió, trato de levantarse pero no podía, estaba por comenzar a llorar nuevamente, pero se detuvo al ver la acción del niño que la salvo.

Él se agacho para quedar a la altura de Nami, limpio con su camiseta la sangre que corría por el labio de la niña al igual que con las lágrimas algo resecas, una vez que termino, la cargo estilo princesa, dejando a la pequeña sonrojada, ella quería bajarse porque vio que el niño trataba de mantener el equilibrio con ella en brazos, pero el niño se negaba con una sonrisa, diciendo que ella era la que sufrió más. Nami rio un poco al ver las caras que ponía el morenito por cada paso que daba.

El pequeño le pregunto a Nami donde vivía para que la llevase a su casa, Nami le fue indicando su dirección hasta que llegaron a un departamento. El niño toco en repetidas ocasiones la puerta cuando de repente se abrió, dejando ver a una señora con el cabello rojo con algunas partes rapadas, la mujer se asusto al ver a la pequeña en ese estado y la abrazo para meterse rápidamente a la vivienda, el pequeño volvió a sonreír y salió a la calle, antes de que se fuese, otra niña un poco mayor que la pelinaranja y con el cabello color lila le pregunto porque su hermana se encontraba en ese estado. El niño simplemente le contesto que fue causa de unos idiotas, para luego acercarse al oído de la niña y susurrarle algo.

Luego de eso, dio una gran sonrisa y se fue, para nunca volver a saberse de él. Nami al llegar a su casa cayó dormida por el cansancio. Al despertar vio que estaba en su cama, ella tenía muchas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, pudo haber sido peor, pensó para luego recordar al morenito que la ayudo, en ese momento un pensamiento surgió en su mente, ¿Dónde estaba el pequeño?, quería saber su paradero, trato desesperadamente de salir de la cama, pero el dolor la detenía, no tuvo otra opción más que rendirse después de varios minutos.

Su madre entro junto con su padre y su hermana, ellos le preguntaron el porqué de los golpes, ella les conto todo, sin omitir detalles, obviamente se sorprendieron. La pequeña les pregunto por el niño que la llevo, su hermana se acerco a su lado y le dijo el mensaje que le dejo, "se fuerte y nunca dejes que te hagan daño". Nami sonrió y se prometió que nunca más dejaría que la maltraten.

Otra idea apareció en ese instante, no le pregunto su nombre al niño, Nami le pregunto a su familia si se los dejo, pero ellos contestaron negativamente, dejando a la niña triste. Su madre le dijo que descansara mientras salía junto con su esposo e hija de la habitación, dejando a la pelinaranja sola, ella se tapó con sus sábanas para hacer una promesa silenciosa que cumpliría sin importar el tiempo que pase...

Ese mismo día, los padres de Nami fueron a la escuela para que el director se enterase de la conducta de los niños, los cuales fueron expulsados inmediatamente por el comportamiento que mostraron.

Apartir de ese incidente la personalidad de la pelinaranja cambió, volviéndose más segura de si misma, ganándose la amistad y el cariño de muchas personas, las cuales darían muchas cosas para que ella fuese feliz.

Los años fueron pasando, formando con ellos a la Nami que todos conocen, humilde, gracioso, inteligente, cariñosa, amante de las mandarinas y sobre todo, segura de sí misma. Al igual que con ellos se fue la promesa que se hizo aquel día en el que su vida cambio.

Cuando entro a la universidad, fue conocida como la chica inalcanzable, o eso fue lo que muchos pensaban antes de conocer al novio de la chica, Trafalgar D. Water Law, hijo de un prestigioso doctor y futura promesa para al ser el alumno con mejores notas de toda la escuela.

Al principio Nami no estaba interesada en el futuro doctor, pero a causa de los consejos que su familia y amigos le dieron, termino aceptando al chico como su pareja. Poco a poco fue entregando sus sentimientos, hasta convertirse en una chica completamente enamorada, en aquella que haría hasta lo imposible para que su relación marchara bien, aunque eso conlleve sufrir. Al pasar los meses, Law comenzó a dejar de prestarle atención a Nami, dejándola plantada en citas, leyendo los mensajes que le mandaban pero sin responderlos, e inclusive ignorarla en persona. Pero a pesar de eso, ella no quería alejarse de el por miedo a no buscar a alguien que la comprendiera como lo hacia él.

Los días en los que Law la plantaba, Nami prefería ir a un lugar a pasar el tiempo en el que se supone debería estar disfrutando en compañía de la persona que amaba. El parque era la elección que tomaba, pero no cualquiera, tenía que ir a uno que estuviese lo suficientemente alejado de sus conocidos para que no la vieran, así que tomaba transporte público e iba al parque llamado Ueno, el segundo más importante de Tokio y el más cercano al trabajo de medio tiempo de su novio.

Cuando llegaba, se sentaba en un banco cubierto por la sombra de los arboles, y se compraba un helado de mandarina, para degustarlo mientras esperaba que pase el tiempo. Siempre era aburrido hacer lo mismo, pero aun así lo hacía, aunque después de cierto incidente comenzó a gustarle el regresar. El incidente fue el ver a un pelinegro correr desesperadamente de una chica, que se veía a simple vista más grande que el. Gritando cosas apenas entendibles, la escena le pareció graciosa, pensó que nunca volvería a ver al chico, pero se equivoco, desde ese momento, el chico regresaba todos los días al mismo lugar, sentándose en la misma banca, con lo que parecía ser un uniforme de una cafetería.

Aquel joven siempre que llegaba mostraba una gran sonrisa, arrojaba de vez en cuando migajas de lo que estuviese comiendo, y ayudaba a los transeúntes. Lentamente fue dándole curiosidad aquel chico, que pareciese como si su vida fuera la más feliz del mundo, quiera acercársele para conocerlo mejor, pero no lo hacía ya que sentía que estaba dañando la confianza de Law.

El día en el que ocurrió el accidente Nami quiso darle una sorpresa a su novio, yéndole a ver a su trabajo para que así no tuviese la oportunidad de rechazarla y pasar con él, el fin del año. Con eso en mente se baño y se arreglo con un kimono que su hermana le ayudo a escoger. Salió de su casa a las 7:30 pm y tomo el autobús, cuando llego a su destino, espero la hora en la que terminaban de laborar, pero se le hizo extraño que cuando dio la hora, Law no salía, entro al local y pregunto por él, los dueños le dijeron que salió temprano en compañía de una chica, eso impacto a la pelinaranja la cual solo pudo agradecer por la información para posteriormente salir del lugar.

Camino en dirección al parque que le gustaba, pero antes de llegar a la avenida principal vio algo que le partió el corazón… Trafalgar estaba besando a una chica pelirosa, ambos parecían felices, porque reían y continuaban besándose. Nami pensó en alejarse para luego hablar del asunto con el "D", pero en ese instante recordó las palabras de aquel niño que la salvo en su infancia. Se acerco decidida de lo que iba a hacer, cuando llego junto al chico, lo separo bruscamente de la pelirosa para luego asentarle una cachetada que resonó en la calle.

Law iba a insultar a la persona que lo golpeo, pero se asusto al ver quien fue la responsable, trato de disculparse pero antes de que lo haga, Nami le recrimino el porqué la engaño, para después decirle que habían terminado y salir corriendo de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos.

Nami lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a su casa para dormirse y olvidar lo que había visto, en el momento en el que cruzo la calle los semáforos cambiaron al color verde, indicando que los automóviles pueden pasar, pensó que les podía ganar pero en ese instante, un camión que transportaba mercancía doblaba, dejándola asustada. Las lagrimas no la dejaban ver con claridad, volteo su rostro a un lado y lo único que pudo ver fue una silueta que se acercaba a ella corriendo, cerró los ojos y en su mente vio como su vida pasaba, desde su niñez hasta el presente, pensó que morir de esa manera no sería tan malo, así que se entrego totalmente al destino…

 **Regresando al presente**

Nami no sabía que pensar en ese momento, así que hizo lo que se le ocurrió, volvió a abrazar al chico, dejando que las lagrimas que tenia guardadas salieran.

Por parte de Luffy, dudo pero termino correspondiendo el gesto de la chica, no sabía porque sentía una sensación rara en el pecho, al igual que porque la chica lloraba, pero no le agradaba ver a la pelinaranja en ese estado, quería partirle la cara al responsable que hizo llorar a la chica.

Hubiesen continuado en el suelo pero no pudieron ya que Law llego donde se encontraban, golpeando a Luffy en la cara, gritándole por encontrarse de esa manera con su novia. Nami se molesto y le contesto, con lo que ella vio hace apenas unos minutos, Luffy cuando reacciono, le levanto y le acertó un golpe a Trafalgar, dejándolo tendido en el pavimento, el moreno le pregunto a Nami si él fue el causante de sus lagrimas, ella contesto positivamente, logrando que Luffy cambiara el gesto de su rostro a uno mucho más serio, se acerco a Law y le advirtió que si se volvía a acercar a la pelinaranja, él la ayudaría.

Luffy tomo de la mano a Nami para alejarse del lugar e ir a otro sitio, uno en el que pudieran conversar, medito y decidió ir a su departamento, que se encontraba en el edificio a sus espaldas. Cuando entraron, Luffy le preparo café y sirvió para ambos, logrando que la pelinaranja le contara todo lo que sucedió, Nami volvió a llorar, por sentirse tan tonta y humillada, Luffy se preocupo y se sentó junto a la chica, abrazándola y calmándola. Nami acepto el gesto y se quedaron así por bastante tiempo.

Luffy realmente odiaba a Law, por hacer que la chica se sintiera de esa manera, quería que la chica fuese feliz, así que hizo lo que su corazón le dijo en ese momento, se separo de la chica, se arrodillo frente a ella, le limpio las lágrimas y le prometió que si ella aceptaba, él la cuidaría y velaría por su bienestar, también diciéndole las palabras que se le quedarían grabadas en el corazón de Nami, "Nunca dejare que vuelvas a sufrir".

Aquella acción hizo que el cerebro de Nami haga un "clic", casi todo era igual a lo que paso hace años, miro detenidamente al chico y se sorprendió, el tenia la misma cicatriz que el morenito de su infancia, los mismos ojos, y la misma sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa jamás la olvidaría, al igual que su rostro, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, su promesa fue cumplida, por fin se había vuelto a encontrar con el chico, Nami se encontraba tan feliz, que sin pensarlo, acepto lo que le dijo Luffy, el mencionado se alegro y se levanto, dándole la mano a la chica para que ella también se levantase, llevándola a la ventana para que pudieran ver los fuegos artificiales que explotaban majestuosamente en el cielo estrellado.

Nami por fin comprendió lo que su corazón quería, y eso era estar junto a la persona que desde hace años le robo su corazón, junto a la persona que la ayudo a ser fuerte, junto a la persona que realmente la haría feliz.

Y Luffy al igual que ella, comprendió que a partir de ese momento, dejaría de sentirse solo, y no solo se preocuparía por él y sus amigos, si no que ahora lo haría por la persona que poco a poco se convertiría en lo más importante de su vida…

 **Cuenta una leyenda de origen oriental que las personas destinadas a conocerse y acabar juntas tienen un hilo de color rojo atado** **al dedo menique** **. Este hilo nunca desaparecerá y permanecerá atado, sin importar el tiempo en que tardes en conocer a la persona, sin importar si vive al otro extremo del mundo, el hilo nunca se romperá…**


End file.
